Devil Beside Me
by bakaxjada
Summary: Makiko Kishida is a 'normal' woman. She takes care of her brother by herself. Working as a sugar baby she is barely getting by. She dreams of getting her brother into college. Then she meet Levi (the devil) because of a 'lucky' day for her turns into a adventure working for Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Makiko Kishida  
Race: Black/japanese  
Age:25

Makiko's POV

Damn, will he ever shut up? I place my cheek in my hand and listen to this old man ramble on about this and that. I just came to get paid. Yeah, I'm a sugar baby. Not a prostitute. You know, we can make beautiful kids." Did he really just say that? "I'm not ready for kids. We're not even in a relationship." I took a sip of my raspberry iced tea. "We can become something." I shake my head. "No thank you." He nods. "We'll I'll see you next time." He hands me one hundred dollars with his wrinkly hand. He's a senior citizen so I give him a discount. I get up and walk out, it's already dark. I'm close to reaching my goal of saving $10,000. Ritsu can make it, he can be what I didn't. I didn't go to college because of one stupid mistake.

I took off my heels and started to run home. Umpf! "Ow, my head." I bumped into someone. I look up to me a pair of cold grey eyes. "I'm sor-" "Damn, look what you did. Now I have a stain on my shirt!" I stood up. "I'm really sorry." "Shut up you bitch!" What! Slap! "Call me a bitch again!" Great now everyone's watching. "Hey! Don't you touch Levi!" A man with big eyebrows ran towards me. I look towards the man holding his cheek giving me a death glare.

Third Person POV

Erwin lifted her by the collar. "Normally I'm calmed and composed. But you've crossed the line hitting him." He raised his hand. "Erwin stop!" Levi walked over. The man did as he was told and put her down. "I said I was sorry!" She put her hands on her hips. "Whatever. Why were you running anyway?" She sighed. "I'm happy, or at least I was." He put weight on his right leg. "Why?" "I'm close to reaching my goal." He looked at the envelope in her hand and gave an unnoticeable smirk. He took out a pen and paper and started to write something. "Here." "Huh?" She looked at the paper. It was a two-thousand dollar check. "What the hell is this for?" "Don't worry, you'll pay me back." Her mouth dropped. He took out another pad and pen. "Come here seven o'clock tomorrow morning." "What? Why?" He walked closer. "You'll pay off your debt." With that Levi and Erwin walked off. She clutched the paper and continued to run home.

Levi's POV

"Levi, was that a real check?" "Yes." Why would he ask that? "Why would you do that? She a stranger!" I got into the drivers seat. "Because she'll be useful." A smirk plastered onto my face. "Useful? You're crazy." My face becomes straight again. When I get home it's research time.

Makiko's POV

I walked into our one bedroom apartment. "Ritsu, I'm home." I take my shoes off before walking onto the carpet. "Yo, nee-chan!" My little brother runs to hug me. Well he's not so little. He's 5 feet and eleven inches tall. "Guess what." I backed out of the hug. "What?" He gave me a concerned face. "You're going to college!" I scream and jump up and down. He frowned. "Didn't you need like two thousand more to pay?" I nodded and showed him the check. "Makiko! Did you sleep with him?" He ran to me and searched my body. "No I'm fine." I can't tell him that I accepted it from a random stranger. "Okay. Don't ever do that, even for me." I nod. "I'll call the school tomorrow." He said. "Oh yeah, I'll be gone before seven." He came back. "Why?" "I have to meet someone." He became serious. "Is this 'someone' a man?" I shyly nod my head. "Be careful, or I'll have to teach him a lesson." I laughed. "Get to bed." "Wait! Nee-chan, do you want to sleep in the room?" Hmm. "Nah, tomorrow's your big day. You need a good nights sleep. I'll be fine." I walk towards the closet to get my blanket. "Night." He nods then walked into his room. That boy, he's growing up so fast.

Next morning

I wake up and did all of that hygiene stuff and got ready. I made Ritsu some breakfast and put it in the microwave. I wrote a note to him. I left my building and caught a cab to my destination.

"Wow!" This is a nice place." I stop in front of the door to admire my surroundings. So this is how rich people live. "Are you going to knock or not? You dummy." Levi, that's his name right. I walked in and wow! His living room is amazing."Levi boy! This house is sexy." I chewed on my gum. He showed me to his kitchen. "Suteki ne!" I looked in awe. "What the hell did you just say?" I put my hand on my hip. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes. We continued walking. He opened the door to show me his bedroom. "As of today you will work here as my personal maid. "What!? I don't do that, honey." He rolled his eyes. "You'll do as I say." He walked closer to me. "Now..."


	2. Shift One

Levi's POV

"Now, put this on. I hand her the maids outfit. "I had I custom made." It was expensive because all of the fabric had to fit around her breast and wide hips. Normally I can tell a girls size by looking at her. But she's so curvy I had a hard time figuring out her dress size. "Change over there." I point to the bathroom door keeping my bored look on. She looked the dress up and down. "Do I still get to keep my earrings?" I nod. "Good, I was going to keep them on anyway." She grabs the dress from me and walks into the bathroom.

Makiko's POV

It takes me ten minutes to get ready because I can't stop staring into the mirror. Why are my breast so big. I'm like a 42 triple D. I huff in annoyance. "Lets do this." I walk out of the bathroom and towards Levi. He's talking to the other maids. Quite the ladies man, eh? "Yo, Levi." I stand in front of them with my hands on my hips. My lipgloss definitely is popping. I know that because his mouth is slightly agape. "What do I do?" I crossed my arms now. "Make me some lunch. Mess up my kitchen and you're dead." I rolled my eyes. "Yes almighty Levi sama." I say sarcastically. And walked out the door.

I stood in front of the stove. "What should I make?" I started looking around. Oh I got it. "Homemade chicken tenders and loaded potatoes." He reminds of a child so I'll treat him like a child. I get busy.

Levi's POV

They're completely opposite. She's sweet and angel like. Makiko is her own type of person, they have to put her in the dictionary because I can't describe her. I continue to read the words on my computer screen. "That's interesting. She went to school for digital art and performing arts." Why did she drop out. Found it. "What?!" I put my hand over my mouth. "Master Levi, are you okay." "I'm fine." I wave off, uh what's her name? Whatever. "So now she's a sugar baby, huh?" I knew she was a whore. "She had OCD." How can a person who sells herself wants everything to be so clean? Knock knock. "Who is it?" "It's me, Shorty." It's her! I close my laptop. "Come in."

Makiko's POV

I walked in and handed him his food. "What the hell is this? I'm not a child!" I laugh. "Whatever. Just eat it." I said in monotone. He took a bite and nodded. "You're not finished." He told me to do this and that. Now I'm running all over the house doing chores. Time passes by and I look out of the window. It's already dark out. "I haven't seen Ritsu all day. I haven't even called him." I sigh. "Makiko! Master Levi wants to speak with you." I nodded and made my towards his bedroom.

I stopped in front of his door and knocked. I hear a faint "Come in." I walked into the dimly lit room. "What do you want Shorty?" He got up and walked closer to me. "You did a good job today." I nod. He grabs my hand and makes me follow him. We stopped in front of his bed. "So, I'm a child huh?" I nod. He takes off his shirt pushes me down on the bed. "Hey Shorty, what are you doing?" "I'll show you that I'm grown." He attacks my neck with kisses. Trailing his hand down my sides and up again. His finger unbutton my dress. "Shorty stop!" He pushed his lips against mine. He removed my dress in one swift motion. "Stop." He doesn't listen. He unclasped my bra and takes my nipple into his mouth. "Stop!" He grips the hem of my underwear and tugs it slightly. "Levi!" I start to cry. "Please... Stop..." I said in between sobs. Hot tears streamed down my face.

Levi's POV

I look into her eyes full of tears. She's innocent. She's never had any type of sexual interactions. "Please stop." I picked up her bra and put it back on. I crawled behind her and covered us with the blanket. She's still crying. What should I do? I hold her close and stroke her hair. "Stop crying, your nose will run and that's disgusting." After about ten minutes she is asleep.

Makiko's POV

I woke up to rays of sunshine. I feel warm and comfortable. I try to get up but something is holding me down. I look to my left and there's Levi holding onto me. I remembered last night. "Why did you stop?" It's obvious he's still asleep. I pry his arms off of me. I check my phone. "Twenty missed calls." Ritsu I'm sorry. I text him. "I'll be home soon." I went to the corner of the room where the clothes that I came in with was. I dress myself in the bathroom. I look in the mirror. "A hickey. Ritsu's gonna go crazy." I leave the room and go out into the hallway. The other maids glare at me. "Good morning." I say with a smile. "You little bitch, you seduced Levi." What? "Excuse me? I did not." They all looked at each other. "Explain that mark on your neck." She pointed to the hickey. "It's none of your business." One them boldly walks up to me and grabs me by the collar. "You're a whore." I get out of her grip. I ball my hands into a fist pull my arm back and punch her in the nose. "You little-" I got into fighting stance. "I hope you bitches know that I excell in martial arts and I'm good with weapons." I spin and roundhouse two of them in the face. I pull out my nunchucks. "Which one of you bitches want it next?" Their eyes widened and backed up. "We're good." They walk away. "Wait!" We all turn around. "Why are you guys fighting each other? You got a death wish? Don't get blood on my floor." Typical Levi. He comes closer to me. "Makiko..." I back away from him. Images from last night play in my mind. "Lets get you home." "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "You can go home or you can shower here." He's as blunt as ever. "I'll go home." "Lets go."


	3. Shift Two

Makiko's POV

We hopped into his Toyota venza. "I live in-" "I know, you live in Stoney Creek apartments." How did he know that. Stalker or nawh? "Hey shorty." "What?" He glared at me. "Can we stop by wawa? I want to get my brother something to eat." "No." What? Let me try again. "Can we stop at wawa, please?" "Uh...No." Dammit. "No food or drinks are allowed in my car." I sighed. "I'm not a child so I won't make a mess." We stopped at a red light. He leaned closer, I could feel his hot breath against my ear. "Why are you so persistent? Do you want me to punish you?" I shudder. "You pervert!" I slap him on the side of his head. The light turned green; twenty minutes later we were at my house. "Finally I'm home." I get out and stretch. Slam! "What the fuck! Where do you think you're going Levi?" He walked passed me. "To the bathroom." "There's no public bathroom here." Did he just roll his eyes at me? "That's why I'm using your bathroom, brat. It better be clean." I run ahead of him to my apartment. "Here we are." I say as I open the door to my apartment. I hope Ritsu isn't here. "Nee chan?" Nooo! Ritsu walks into the living room and looks at me then Levi. Oh no. "Hey you! What are you doing here?" Levi looked at him with a bored expression. "I'm using the bathroom." "No you're not. Not while my sister here as well." Levi rolled his eyes. "Why you little-" "Ritsu calm down." I hold him back. "But this shorty got the nerve to walk up in here and tell me that he's going our bathroom." "That's the guy I went to meet." His eyes widened. "And you stayed with him?!" Oh god. "The bathroom is down on the left." I point towards the bathroom and he nods.

Levi's POV

So that was her brother. Damn he's tall. He's very protective of Makiko, even though she's a grown woman. "Her apartment is actually clean." I unzipped my pants and did my business. I flushed the toilet, zipped my pants and washed my hands. "What if he rapes you?! You're too kind Makiko." "Ritsu..." They're talking about me. "What if you fall for him? You know he's your type." I'm her type eww. "Ritsu we need the money." "Nee chan, I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Again? I'm sick of this. Clears throat. "Levi" "Take a shower and get ready." Her face is priceless. "Why?" "You're coming to work today." She sighed. Does she really hate me that much? Why do I care? "Yes, hurry up you brat." "Did you just call her a brat. Listen here shorty; no one talks to my sister like that." I scoff. "Young boys these days." "Fuck you old man." I'm going to kill him. "Stop it you two." Makiko stands in between us. "There's no way I'm going to let you fuck my sister." "We'll see about that."

Makiko's POV

What did Levi just say? Does he really think that low of me? Why do I care? "Go to your car. I'll be out in twenty minutes." He nods and walks out.

Third POV

They went back to Levi's car. "I'm really sorry. He look at her. "For what?" He honestly didn't know what she was talking about. "For the way my brother acted. He's always been over protective of me." He just sighs. "It's fine." He says then unlocks the door. "I'll clean your house good." "Actually we're visiting some of my friends."

At the office

"Levi, you came." Erwin walked up to him with papers in his hand. "Hey! Isn't that the rude woman from that night?" Levi nods. Makiko walks up to them. "Guys Levi's here." A whole bunch of people came. One young employee caught her eye. "Mr. Levi!" She clenched onto Levi.

Makiko's POV

It can't be. Is it really him? "Mr. Levi!" "What Yeager?" No! Maybe it's a coincidence. "Call me Eren." No! I try to run but Levi stops me. "Who's that?" A pretty girl with light brown hair asked looking at me with big eyes. "Makiko?" He noticed me. "Uh, hi Eren." I wave to him. "You're dating Levi?" "No" I scoff. Levi glared at me. "How do yo know her Yeager?" "We've known each other since high school." "Makiko!" Oh my gosh, look at Armin! He's so kawaii. "Armin!" I run to give him a hug. "It's good to see you again." Armin says pulling away from the hug to look at me. "Yeah." I say smiling. "You've really changed. I mean physically." I blush. I could feel someone glaring at us. "Armin." "Yes sir." Sir? "How do you and Yeager know Makiko?" I bit my lip. "Well.."


	4. Shift Two pt2

"Well... They dated in high school." "Armin!" Makiko blushed in embarrassment. "Oh really?" Eren nods. "She was good. If you know what I mean." He nudged Armin. Makiko slapped him. "Shut up!" "Levi, can I talk to you?" Petra motioned him to come with her. He nodded and followed. They went inside her office. "Are we still going out to dinner tomorrow?" Levi nodded. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "What the fuck!" He pushed her away. "I was only playing." Levi raised his eyebrow. "I have to go." Levi walked out.

Makiko's POV

"So Makiko, how about tomorrow night?" I don't know. Part of me does the other doesn't. I miss him so much. "Sure." He put his number in my phone. "Call me." He gave me a hug.

Levi's POV

"So Makiko, how about tomorrow night?" "Sure." Oh hell no. "Call me." They hugged. This little brat. "Yeager, get back to work." I glared at him. "Yes, sir." He'd better. They can't get back together. She needs to stay focused on work. "Makiko, Let's go." She nodded and we walked out.

***

Makiko's POV

"I'm beat." I lay down on the couch. Working for shorty, I mean Levi is hard. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I say when I reach the door. "Your landlord." What does he want? I open the door. "You're late on your rent." "I'm sorry, I-" he lifts his hand to silence me. "You have one week or you'll be evicted." I nod and shut the door when he leaves. I sit on the couch. "Why? Why can't I make it?" I sob. There's a knock at the door. I go to open it. "Levi?"

Levi's POV

"Levi?" Yeah it's me, that brat. "What are you doing here?" She lets me in. "You left your phone." "Thanks." She sniffles. "I saw everything." "Huh?" I look up at her. She's so damn tall. "Don't worry. You can stay with me." "I can't leave Ritsu." I sigh. "He can come to. You stupid brat." She smiles. "Why?" "There's no way you'll make enough money in a week." She puts her head down. I don't mind her living with me anyway. "You're brat you call your brother will have to behave." She nods. "Only pack your clothes, vitals and pictures." She nods. "I'll put everything else in a storage." She sniffles again. "Thank you Levi!" She hugs me. Why is my heart beating like this. It's fluttering. I look up at her. "Yeah yeah." I pat her head. "What's going on here?" Great, the brat's home. "Ritsu, we're moving in with Levi." "What?!" I smirk at him. "We can't live with that short bastard!" "Be nice. It's that or we can live in the streets." Ooohh, it's getting heated. "I choose the streets." What? This brat really hates me. "Shut up Ritsu. Pack your clothes, video games, and vitals." He glares at me and walks into his room.

It's one o'clock in the morning. "That brat is taking forever." I stare at Makiko. "Ritsu, stop stalling." He finally comes out. They only have four small boxes in total. They really are poor. "Lets go." I pick up a box and walk to the car.

***  
We arrive at my house. I put the box down to unlock the door to let them in. Ritsu looks around. "Sugoi!" "What?" I don't what he just said. "He said, 'amazing'." Oh. I smirk at him. "How can you afford this?" "I'm a CEO of a technology company." I carry the box upstairs. "Follow me." I first show them to Ritsu's room. "Wow!" He puts the boxes down and jumps onto the bed. He's annoying already. "Come on, we have to go to Makiko's room." I walk them to Makiko's room. She walks in and we both put the boxes down. She starts to tear up. "L-Levi!" She embraces me. Who knew she was this soft. "It seems like you had this all planned out." "What?" I snapped at Ritsu. "You wanted Makiko to live with you." "No. Shut up you brat!" He laughs and puts his arm over my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "Treat her right. She's been through alot. I don't want to see her get hurt again." Those words sunk in. What does he mean hurt. "Well goodnight, nee chan, shorty." He waves and walks off to his room.

I look towards Makiko. She's already sleep. I walk up to her and move her hair out of her face. "Goodnight." I leave her room and shut the door.


	5. Now I realize

Makiko's POV

"Morning Shorty." I walk over to Levi and hug him. "What the Fuck? Don't touch me." That's Shorty. "Asa!" Nee-chan, that bed was so comfortable." I nod at Ritsu. "Hey Shorty." "What?" I now know he's not a morning person. "I'm sorry for you know, calling you a bastard and stuff." Ritsu rubs the back of neck. "It's fine as long as you don't mess up my house." "Hai, Levi san." "What?" Hehe, Levi should catch on. "He said yes, Mr. Levi." He nods then sips his tea. "Makiko." "Yeah." "Did you sleep well?" Now that I think about it... "It was the best sleep I've had in years." I say with a smile. "That's good. From what I observed you used to sleep on that raggedy couch." I hang my head. "What's it to you anyway?" He gets up and walks over to me. Did I say something wrong? "Are you hungry?" "Huh?" "Yeah. I'm starving." Levi turned around. "I didn't ask you, brat!" "But I'm hungry." He pinched the bridge of his nose as usual. "Nicole!" I hear small footsteps. "Yes Mr. Levi?" "Cook us some breakfast." She nods and goes off into the kitchen." Ring ring. It's Eren. "Hello?" "Hey, Makiko." "What's up?" "Are we still on for tonight?" "Yeah." "I can't wait to see you." "Really?" "Yeah." "I'll see you later, okay?" "Yeah. Bye Makiko." "Bye, Eren." I hang up the phone.

Levi's POV

"Bye, Eren." I forgot, they're meeting each other tonight. That damned brat better not try anything. "Eren?!" Ritsu? "You mean that Yeager boy!" She shyly nods. "Nee chan, why are you talking to him?" "Because, well I um." What's going on? Why is he so mad. "We're just going out to dinner." "It's obvious he wants something more." Hello? I'm right here. "What are you talking about?" "He's going to hurt you again!" Yeager hurt her. How? "Let me clean this place up. Levi's going out tonight so I'll make sure he comes home to a clean house." She says trying to change the subject. I wonder what I'm going to get Petra. "Yo brat, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" "Uh yeah, right." He makes his way up the stairs.

"Makiko?" "Yes." It's now or never. "What do women like?" I can't wait to hear her response. "It depends who it's for." Oh god. "It's for my girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend?" I nod and she squeals like a fangirl. "Okay get Her a rose." I nod. "Get couples rings and put one around the stem of the rose." "Yeah." "The thing we like the most is when a guy spills his heart out." What? "What do you mean?" Time to play dumb. "You know tell her how much you love her and recite why you fell for her." She shrugs her shoulders. "That's all I know. I don't know much when it comes to relationships." "Really? Weren't you in a relationship with Yeager?" She shrugs her shoulder again. "It was more on and off." "Oh." "He's not really the romantic type." I sensed that. "Breakfast is ready!" "Breakfast?" Brat. "Come on Levi lets eat." We make our way to the dining room. "Makiko, can I talk to you?" Makiko got up and followed Nicole.

Normal POV

"Fess up, why are you living with Levi?" All the maids gather around. "Because he offered me to stay." She says while crossing her arms. "You really are a slut." "What?" Nicole shrugged. "What did we expect from a poor woman." One maid spoke up. "She'll do anything for money." "And I bet you'll sleep with him for free wont you bitches? You're just as slutty as I am, probably wishing that he was in your beds." That stood there mouths agape. "Listen yo-" "Are they giving you trouble nee chan." "No." She lied. "Oh. Hi I'm Ritsu." "You're so cute." He smiles. "Where did you get your hair dye?" He thought about it. "Beauty World." He grabbed onto his book bag and made his way through the ocean of fan girls. "What's going on?"

Levi's POV

"What's going on?" They're so damn loud I can't hear myself think. "Makiko's brother is so adorable." Wow. "And?" "They're fangirling." Oh. At least they won't crush on me anymore. "Get back to work." "Aw." I glare. "Makiko. Breakfast. Now." She casually walks past me and sits at the table. I sit across from her. "Aren't you suppose to be going out with Yeager tonight?" "Yes." I sigh. "I refuse to let you go out looking like a slut." "A slut?!" I nod. "You're dressed when your done we'll go to YesStyle." (It's actually an online store.) "okay." She's eating slow as if she's savoring the food. That's right, when I cleaned out their fridge they didn't have much food. She works so hard to provide for her brother. She sleeps on a raggedy ass couch, became a sugar baby, puts up with me and the other maids. "Levi I'm done." I don't understand her. She has alot of mouth and an attitude I'll give her that. But she's not as bad as I thought. "Levi!" I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh?" "I'm done."

***  
"So what type of clothes are we looking for. Levi?" "Anything that isn't slutty." She nods. Lets do this. "How about this?" "Not for a date but get it anyway." I like this. "Keep looking." "How about this?" I look over my shoulder. "Yeah." I also through in this and that. She throws in one more thing. We get to the cash register. "Your total is $165.00" Makiko pulls out her wallet. "Here." "L-Levi?" "I'm the one that brought you here so I'll pay." She sighed but nodded. "Aren't you two the cutest couple." "Eh?" The cashier beams at us. "We're not a couple." "No?" I shake my head. "Well you two should think about it." She handed us our bags and we walked out. "She was nice." What? "She just called us couple." "What's wrong with that, am I ugly or something." My heart is beating fast again. "No it's just that I'm already seeing someone." "Whatever." She says and walks to the car.

***

When we got back she cleaned the house just to my liking. I knock on her door. "Are you dressed?" "Yeah." I walk in. She looks amazing. "Here." I looked inside the bag. "This is your dress." "No, I picked it out for you girlfriend. Did you really think that I could squeeze myself into that?" Now that I look at it, it's a small. "Oh." She slips her heels on. "I have to meet Eren at AppleBees." She grabs her purse and walks up to me. "Thanks." She gave me a quick hug and walked out. Her scent is intoxicating. "How are you going to get there?" She turns around. "I'll walk." This girl. "It's a hour and a half walk." "That's fine." She just won't quit. "I'll take you, it's at seven right?" She nods. "I don't have to be there until eight." "Fine." It's about time. "Lets go."

***

Makiko's POV

Levi looks really handsome in his suit. He's successful, sweet and kind when he wants to be, he's a good listener and great at giving advice. She's a lucky woman. What am I talking about? "Hey Makiko!" "Hey Eren." I wave to him as he sits down. "How have you been doing?" Shit I can't tell him I became a sugar baby. "Um, it's rough." He nods. "You?" "I'm doing great, I have a five bedroom house, three and a half bathrooms. A big yard and all that good stuff." "Wow." He nods. "How's Ritsu?" "He's good. Actually he's going to college next year." "Really? That's awesome. He's always been smart." I nod. The waitress came. "Can I take your orders." We ordered our food and drinks then she walked away. "Makiko." "Yeah." "I'm sorry." What did he say? "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't there for Iori." I nod. "Had I been there she would still be here." Tears welled up in his eyes. "She was my daughter too. I should've been in that hospital room." "Eren..." "I.. I." He chokes on his words. "I want to be with you again." He reaches out and touches my hand. "Please take me back. I'll treat you better." "I don't know." I too choke on my words." "Please?" I've missed him so much. I've tried so many times to replace him but I can't. "Yes." "Huh?" "I love you Eren. And I trust you." "Makiko..."

Levi's POV

I hope she really likes this idea. "Levi!" "Hi, Petra." I give her a peck on the lips and hand her the roses. Instead of one I got a dozen. "Levi, they're beautiful an- oh my gosh, look at the ring!" She hugs me. "One more thing. I hand her the bag. "This dress is beautiful." I smile. Thanks Makiko. "Levi, I'm so happy." We sat and ordered our food. "Levi." "Yes." "I love you." Hehe. "I love you too." I take o sip of my iced tea. "Levi." "Yeah." "What do you think about kids?" Huh? "We're not even married." "I know but, I'm pregnant." . "What?!" The waiter came back with our food. She waited until he left. "I'm five months." "It's mine?" She slapped me. "Of course." I sigh. I'm going to have a brat of my own. We ate dinner talking about whatever she wanted to.

I go into Ritsu's room and of course he's playing Sleeping Dogs. I walk out and go into Makiko's room. "Makiko?" Is she sleep. I walk closer to the bundle of blankets and hear sobs. I pull the covers off of her. "Makiko what's wrong? What did he do?" She looked at me and shook her head. "Nothing. Just some painful memories were brought up." I nod, I shouldn't push it. But I've never seen her like this. "How was your date?" "She liked it." "Everything?" "Yup." She smiled. "I'm so awesome, I knew it would work." I sat down on her bed and hung my head. "What's wrong Levi?" She stopped calling me shorty. "She's pregnant." "What?!" I nod. "That's wonderful!" She hugs me. "You should be happy." " mnhchuajkjdij" "Oh sorry." She pulls away so I can breathe. Those breast are death traps. "So is it a boy or a girl?" "I don't know, we'll find out Wenesday." She nods. "Guess what." "What?" She's smiling now. "Eren and I got back together!" "What?!" They can't. She's too good for him. "Yeah, he told me that he still loves me." I can't say anything because I'm in a relationship. "Be careful." "Huh?" "Just be careful." She nods. I don't know why but I feel more at ease with her. I want to smile when I'm with her. I care about her too much. What's going on with me?


End file.
